User talk:Taikage
Hi! Just saying hi cause u seem like an active user online =) anyways just wanted to ask if u wanna collaborate and complete the database together. when i joined there used to be an admin and very active, but it seems to have died down abit now. so just asking if u wanna work together and see this place grow and expand =) Thanks for your attention Sealedsoul 09:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) what do you have in mind? I'm mainly writing up Gundam 00 articles so I'm not sure what do you have in mind. Wasabi 09:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Fixing and expanding all Gundam 00 sections just basically expanding and fixing up all the articles in the gundam 00 sections for now. Mostly info about the series, and all that. Alot of the pages dont have the correct categories or templates and stuff, alot of them also have incorrect data and different layouts. Basically just fix and expand =) Sealedsoul 10:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I'll handle expansion I'll be focusing on creating detailed pages regarding the characters and do my best to notice grammatical issues. I don't really do links has it distorts my eyes from reading so please fill those in whenever you have the time. I'll be filling in a lot of missing information for the majority of the characters over the next week or two, so just catch up with me with the links and add/correct anything. Wasabi 10:30, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Create pages and wat not ok then ill do links and create pages on suits and other stuff. Oh whenever u make/edit a page make sure u check if theres a category and template at the end, if so still make sure its the correct one so people can search for it alot easier. Ill try and keep up somehow balancing study and this abit so yea. Hope we can help this place grow and wat not =) edit : if u wanna talk u can use the Chat (mirc) on the left. Im from Australia so ill probably be around that timeframe. Sealedsoul 10:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) thanks for the support I'll be reliant on you for corrections then. I know left grammatical errors here and there, but I wanted to at least complete the overall picture of the characters and then go back to quality control. Things would go faster if you could help me on that as well. I'm from NYC by the way, so our timing is almost the opposite, then again i'm a late night sort of guy so I'm also found at your hrs as well. I wish you luck on your studies as well. By the way do you know when will they air the remaining episodes? I saw August on the ending of the series, but don't read japanese to figure out was it a different mention or not. It's not that important i guess. Thanks for your support, probably the only few guys that follow up on peoples work, appreciate your efforts man. Wasabi 10:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Last check on when they were airing the next season or continuation was around October this year. The day that it airs isnt know yet so yeah. Its around that time and i have my finals around that time ironically enough... :And yeah no problems with the support, ill try to help out as much but somedays i just get lazy and dont contribute as much =P :Sealedsoul 12:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) How's it going? Dude, haven't seen you in action in a while. Been busy? I'm pretty much done with the Meister's and moving on to the sub-characters. I'll fill in relationship info at a far later time (since it's not that important). My final works will be on Marina Ismail and finalizing Sumeragi. I'll be moving on to Gundam X. I just saw the whole series under 24hrs and want to work on it while still fresh in my head. Please do me a favor and correct Unicborg, the dude seriously adds in some of the worst grammatical additions EVER! He's like that little kid that wants to help, but only complicate matters. Hope all is well you man.